A major source of film reader error in radiology is inadequate search of the visual display. A model of visual search is proposed and applied to the problem of reading radiological images. According to the model, a global response preceeds, and serves to organize and guide visual search. A series of experiments designed to test the model are outlined in which eye movements of subjects are monitored by a computer programmed to provide an interactive dialogue with the subject as he performs the task of reading x-ray films. The results of these experiments will clarify the basic role of visual search in film reading and suggest ways of improving search behavior in radiologists and students of radiology so as to reduce errors and improve diagnostic accuracy.